starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Manuelin
Bienvenido Hola Manuelin, soy KSK, uno de los administradores de esta wiki y quisiese darte las gracis por el esfuerzo que estas realizando con las distintas ediciones que estas realizando. De igual modo, querría comentarte que la política que estamos siguiendo hasta el momento es la de realizar un número menor de artículos, pero que estos sean de una calidad y contenidos mayores. Es decir, mismo esfuerzo pero mejores resultados, ya que lo poco que tengamos será de una calidad buena o muy buena. Por otro lado comentarte que si tienes alguna duda con respecto a los manuales de estilo o formas de introducir tablas y demás variantes en los artículos, puedes usar los tutoriales que te enlazamos en la tabla de bienvenida o puedes consultar con cualquiera de los administradores. Un saludo. --KSK 13:03 19 mar 2007 (UTC) Saludos Hola, te reitero lo dicho por KSK, estás realizando una gran labor con tantas páginas nuevas, pero la política que estamos siguiendo ahora es la de hacer menos artículos pero más completos, por ejemplo con un cuadro en el que salgan los datos de los personajes y no sólo párrafos de texto, y si son traducidos pues traduciendo todo y no sólo una parte, citando fuentes y apariciones. Me parece que lo que haces sobre todo es traducir artículos, para que estén más completos y salga un enlace a la versión en otro idioma de la que lo has tomado sólo tienes que poner (al final del artículo por convención) el texto: en:NOMBRE DEL ARTÍCULO EN INGLÉS. No sé si usas un programa de traducción automática o lo haces directamente, pero cuando termines de traducir el texto echale un vistazo para que suene más natural y no tan literal. Cuando tengas dudas de traducción te sugiero que consultes el diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars Wiki, y si no encuentras el término de la saga que te hace falta puedes preguntarselo a KSK o Zeist Antilles como yo hago, o si no puedes también decirlo en la página de discursión del artículo. Lo que tratamos es que esta enciclopedia de la saga tenga uniformidad, por ejemplo al principio de un artículo ponemos en negrita el título del artículo la primera vez que aparezca. Y también cuidamos la ortografía, por ejemplo el pronombre él va con tilde. Respecto a las imágenes, cuando las subas, trata de poner su fuente si la conoces, porque las usamos de buena fe pero citando de donde las hemos sacado. Si necesitas algo o tienes cualquier duda no tienes más que decirlo, ciao. --Palpatine81 17:19 22 mar 2007 (UTC) Contacto Hola, Manuelin, sería posible que contestases en mi página de discusión de usuario o aquí mismo para confirmar que lees los mensajes que te enviamos y discutir ya de paso unos cuantos detalles de la política que estamos llevando en esta wiki? Muchas gracias. --KSK 10:55 11 abr 2007 (UTC) ok Estilo Hola, Manuelin. Comentarte que por favor sigas los estandares de estilo en los q las fuentes se escriben en cursiva y en los títulos no se añaden ni negritra ni interwikis. Gracias. --KSK 14:36 21 may 2007 (UTC) Capturas de comics Hola. Solo informarte de que no es legal colgar en la wiki capturas de paginas completas de los comics. Por favor te pido que no sigas poniendo. Tambien me he fijado que estas copiando información de Star Wars Perú. Te pediría que por favor no lo sigas haciendo puesto que es plagio. Si quieres colaborar con la wiki hazlo escribiendo tus propios artículos o traduciendolos de la wookiepedia. La copia de otros sitios web no esta permitido a no ser que haya un consentimiento expreso de los autores originales. --KSK 20:32 16 jun 2007 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus - Ossus Library Hi, I'm Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. I don't know are you admin or not, but I don't know spanish and I can't find something like forum here - it would be nice if you share this message with another users and admins of your SW Wikia. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now - dead) as Wookieepedia's sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want - my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Have a nice day and may the Force be with You! Jacen Solo Hola Manuelin, estoy leyendo tu trabajo de Jacen Solo y sería recomendable que lo enfocases de una forma un poco más histórica y menos de resumen de libro. Quizá sería interesante que te centrases más en detalles clave que en detalles concretos y así se crearía un artículo más sintetizado. Este consejo es extensible a todos los nuevos artículos que crees. Gracias. --KSK 12:20 11 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo del Mes Si, por supuesto, pueden incluirse artículos nuevos o nuevas votaciones/comentarios en cualquier momento. --KSK 14:50 13 sep 2007 (UTC) *Ok, Manuelin, en cuanto tengamos un rato revisaremos el artículo, pero andamos con un poco de lío con los temas de políticas de Articulos Destacados, Inquisidores y demas... asíque por favor paciencia. Por otro lado, cuando tengas algo nuevo respecto a algun artículo nominado, no lo escribas en nuestras páginas de usuario, sino en los comentarios de las nominaciones, para que nos ocupemos de tachar lo que toque. Muchas gracias. Pronto Darth Krayt será artículo destacado. 14:25 16 sep 2007 (UTC) ::Hola Manuelin, te reitero todo lo dicho por KSK, todo se actualiza en su momento y cuando se puede. Cuando quieras dejar un mensaje a un usuario utiliza su página de discusión, no escribas en la página de un usuario sin su permiso, (excepto casos de vandalismo, o mantenimiento). Un saludo y enhorabuena por tu trabajo.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 22:08 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Temas varios Estoy empezando a ocuparme de el tema de las plantillas que me habeis solicitado. Además voy ha hacer unas páginas donde podrán verse todas las plantillas existentes y donde podrán solicitarse las nuevas. En cuanto a lo de Krayt, tranquilo, como decimos por aqúi donde yo vivo: "las cosas de palacio van despacio". Con respecto al artículo de Shaak Ti, habría que juntarlos ambos en el artículo sin el guión y redirecciónar el otro. 14:31 23 sep 2007 (UTC) *Ya tienes en espta página lo que necesitabas. Star Wars:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes‎ 15:06 23 sep 2007 (UTC) RE: Imágenes Hola Manuelin, estoy muy bien gracias, espero que tú también, sobre las imágenes lo único que se me ocurre es volver a intentar subirlas de nuevo, yo voy a probar a ver si puedo subir una. Si me pasa igual, será causa de algún problema ajeno a nosotros. Lo que sí te recomendaría es que al subir una imagen incluyas la plantilla con los correspondientes datos de licencia, autor o fuente, así como una breve descripción sobre lo que es. También aprovecho para recomendarte que en tu firma incluyas un segundo enlace a tu página de discusión porque así facilitas escribirte o responderte mensajes. Cualquier duda ya sabes. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 14:18 29 sep 2007 (UTC) Plural de "Jedi" Hola, Manuelín. He visto que has corregido en más de un artículo la palabra Jedi por "Jedis". Personalmente, no he visto en ninguna fuente canon que "Jedi" haga el plurar terminado en "-s". De hecho, no tienes más que mirar el texto introductorio (las letras amarillas flotantes hacia el espacio) de cada una de las películas, en las que no lo hace. Por ejemplo, en Episodio I: "(...) el Canciller Supremo ha enviado en secreto a dos Caballeros Jedi (...)" En el texto de Episodio II, aparece 2 veces: "(...) ha provocado que al limitado número de Caballeros Jedi les resulte difícil (...)"; "(...) que ayude a los desbordados Jedi…". En Episodio III, también ocurre lo mismo: "(...) dos Caballeros Jedi dirigen una misión desesperada (...)" Es por ello por lo que te pido que revises tus fuentes y corrijas tal error.--Gardek 14:56 30 sep 2007 (UTC) *Sigues haciéndolo. ¬¬ --Gardek 14:40 13 oct 2007 (UTC) Enlaces Hola Manuelín, he visto las correcciones que has hecho en Yavin Prime, buen trabajo, solo te quería informar que la primera letra de los artículos, se pone en mayúscula automáticamente así que Destrucción de Alderaan lleva al mismo sitio que destrucción de Alderaan, y no hace falta corregir el enlace, las mayúsculas importan después de la primera letra. Puedes encontrar más información sobre enlaces en Ayuda:Edición#Enlaces. Por cierto buena idea la de usar imágenes ya subidas para la fauna de Tatooine, normalmente yo siempre prefiero las fotos a las ilustraciones. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:59 30 sep 2007 (UTC) Wiki de KOTOR Gracias por la invitación, sin duda la tendré en cuenta y pasaré mis traduccones de los personajes, aunque por ahora la Star Wars Wiki sea mi prioridad. Un saludo.--Jedabak 16:00 3 oct 2007 (UTC) 250px images e hiperlanzamiento Hola, Manuelin. Veo que muchas de las imágenes que subes vienen con el prefijo 250px, 200px etc... Cuando descargues las imágenes de la wookieepedia, no las descargues directamente desde la tabla pues estaras descargando la miniatura de la misma. Descarga la imagen desde su página de imagen, o en el caso de que ahí tambien esté miniaturizado, descargalo desde la url original que aparece justo debajo de la imagen: Image in higher resolution. Tratemos de evitar las imagenes miniaturizadas. Gracias. En cuanto al artículo de Luke, no te preocupes por el tiempo, porque el mes correspondiente para el artículo es el de octubre. Aún tenemos más de 20 días para finalizarlo. 14:42 7 oct 2007 (UTC) Mis creaciones que me las has robado como si fueran tuyas Hola Manuelin pero tengo que decirte que en cuanto a personajes creados por ti conrrespecto a Vrook Lamar,Kavar,Lonna Vash,Zez-Kai Ell, El Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi,la Batalla de Caamas son mis articulos que yo he creado y si no lo crees puedes mirar quien lo ha creado y no pongas esos articulos como tuoys pues no los has creado y debes retirarlos como si fueran creaciones tuyas. Adios y disculpa la molestia pero es que pones articulos que no son tuyos y qe son mios. Mis creaciones Hola de nuevo tengo que decirte que el usuario anonimo que ha creado ha todos soy yo lo que pasa es que a veces me olvido de registrame y por tanto te da como usuario anonimo por tanto son mis creaciones. *Reitero el hecho de que no se puede considerar unica y exclusvivamente propio un artículo... esto es una enciclopedia colaborativa. Es más, el hecho de ser el primero en editar no te convierte en el autor unico e indiscutible, pues por esa regla de tres te adueñarías de el trabajo de otros. Por ejemplo, para Vrook Lamar, la última edición de Isaac es esta, siendo un esbozo con respecto a la versión actual ampliada por Manuelin. Caso similar, pero a la inversa pasa por ejemplo con Lonna Vash, que fue Manuelin quien hizo el esbozo e Isaac quien lo amplió. En definitivas cuentas, cuando alguien pone que un artículo es suyo, se refiere que a trabajado activamente en él, no que sea exclusivamente suyo. Además, no es necesario discutir por las autorias pues en los historiales se puede ver perfectamente quien ha hecho qué en cada artículo. 11:33 8 oct 2007 (UTC) Articulos Vale está bien ponemos que los hemos hecho los dos y zanjamos el tema. Vale? siento haberme puesto así pero bueno da igual quien lo haya hecho lo que importa es como lo cuanta. venga adios. RE: Flashback Hola Manuelin, aquí la tienes: --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:11 11 oct 2007 (UTC) Copyright Sí, , puedes ver todas las plantillas de copyright en Categoría:Plantillas de Copyright. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:33 3 nov 2007 (UTC) Rogue Lo sé, pero solamente en España. En otras partes es Escuadrón Rojo, Renegado, Rebelde, Rogue, etc. Yo uso esa forma porque es la oficial en todo lo que he leido en español (que es poco pero es algo), y cuenta como traducción (aunque técnicamente no lo sea). De cualquier forma el link va hacia la traducción española. --Jedabak 22:29 13 nov 2007 (UTC) Redirección Hola Manuelin, para crear una nueva redirección simplemente crea la página secundaria y en ella escribe:' #REDIRECT [[' nombre principal del artículo ]].--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 15:57 18 nov 2007 (UTC) «» Hola Manuelin, en las citas no escribas las comillas " " « » al principio y al final, la propia plantilla ya las escribe automáticamente, solo hay que escribirlas para separar las citas cuando son varios personajes así: » «. Fijáte en las citas del artículo de Jacen hay algunas citas que tienen dobles comillas. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 14:11 2 dic 2007 (UTC) Ya las ha corregido KSK. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 14:14 2 dic 2007 (UTC) RE Articulo de hipermejora Depende del consenso general. En mi opinión particular, creo que es más prioritario mejorar los artículos de mala calidad antes que mejorar los artículos de buena calidad. ---> Forum:Star Wars wiki (lo bueno y lo malo). Aunque al margen de eso por supuesto cada cual es libre de editar lo que quiera. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 22:03 5 dic 2007 (UTC) Redirección es una edición menor Te sugiero que marques como edición menor las nuevas redirecciones que hagas ya que así se distinguen más facilmente de lo que son realmente artículos nuevos en la lista de cambios recientes.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 14:39 8 dic 2007 (UTC) Obi-Wan Cierto, no me había dado cuenta, perdona.--Jedabak 21:30 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Muy bien, entonces tomaré yo la introducción.--Jedabak 22:25 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Háblalo con él y pregúntale por que lo ha propuesto y no te preocupes, si está completo como me parece que he visto a nadie más se le ocurrirá votarlo para que salga en el hiperimpulsor.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:32 17 ene 2008 (UTC) 7.1 Agregar comentario Gracias por ayudarme en lo de la cita del día. Entre semana estoy muy atareado y luego se me pasa poner la cita que toca. Y no adelanto citas por falta de voto :(--Lop-Har Kela 20:08 16 may 2008 (UTC) mira esta pagina Tomo nota de la página, pero no me deja probar porque me pide descargar un active x, y la última vez que pulsé cuando me ofrecieron algo así en una ventanita fue en casa de un amigo: le entró un virus y le quitaron la cuenta del messenger. Como no tengo antivirus no tentaré a la suerte, me fiaré lo que me dice la caja, que tengo delante, y lo mismo con los demás juegos de la saga. --Palpatine81 05:03 9 jun 2008 (UTC) Imágenes de usuario Debido a la recien aceptada política de imágenes de usuario, solo puedes tener 3 imágenes de uso personal. Por lo que debes eliminar de tu página y borrar todas las demás. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:38 30 jul 2009 (UTC) duda hola, tengo 2 preguntas sobre star wars, la primera es ¿por quéalgunos fans de star wars odian a los gungans? y la segunda ¿es cierto que cade skywalker tuvo sexo con darth talon? grasias. duda hola manuelín, hay algo que no entiendo de star wars, ¿Cuando es que Cade Skywalker empezó su crusada contra los sith despues de ser cazarrecompensas y por qué? gracias,adiós, contéstame en la página josetoma, no se como poner la firma Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:SecretApprentice.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:10 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Antares.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:10 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Atton Rand.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:10 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:LukeVersusluuke.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:12 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Anakin negtc.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:13 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Nomi Sunrider.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:14 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Lotflogo.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:15 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:QuinVos-Survivor.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 15:33 4 sep 2011 (UTC) --R2-D6t 14:58 9 jun 2012 (UTC)